1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus which is used when installing a satellite dish or array on a building or on the ground.
2. Background Information
When deciding the location of a satellite dish or array, the installer needs to locate the desired satellite which will communicate with the array. The installer needs to determine that no obstacles will interfere with the signals being sent to and from the satellite. The apparatus of this invention evolved from a need to possess an instrument that can be carried to the field sight to locate current and future positions of geosynchronous spacecraft/satellite orbiting the equator in the Clark Belt Altitude.
Usually large communication dish antennas are needed for the purpose of locating satellite signals and the site feasibility at a specific location. These communication dishes are bulky and awkward to work with. A device was needed which is easy to setup and operate but does not sacrifice accuracy and reliability of locating satellite signals.